


[Podfic] Five things your soulmark can tell you about your match!

by ofjustimagine



Category: Fandom RPF, No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Character, Gen, Imagine your OTP, Platonic Soulmates, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, clickbait quiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 14:22, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:Eager to meet your soulmate? Your soulmark may be able to tell you more than you think. Answer these five short questions to learn more!
Relationships: reader/soulmate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Five things your soulmark can tell you about your match!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five things your soulmark can tell you about your match!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362591) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2sdyLd1)  
[Download m4a](http://bit.ly/2DkOuJS)  


#### Reader’s Notes:

I know that the fic itself doesn’t _technically_ have anything to do with Buzzfeed, but I felt like I was vocalizing a Buzzfeed quiz as a white lady with a customer service voice while recording it, soooooo. 🤷♀️ Thanks to litra for the blanket permission for transformative works! And thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting. Recorded for Podifc Bingo for the square “Higher Vocal Range”.


End file.
